Pranks aren't so Bad
by ThePhantomWolf
Summary: Yup a sucky title, DerekxAngie. Tyler plays a joke and Angie gets soaked so Derek helps her. Oneshot. Please read. My first trauma Centre fic.


_**This isn't what I'm used to doing, so I'll give it a shot. DerekxAngie, and me being bored.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned it I'd be one rich person, and it'd be different. More non-GUILT missions, even if they're fun, for variety. And more games involving Angie and Derek, cuz their awesome.**_

Derek glared at the paperwork on his desk, it had been piling up and there was a decent stack there now. He moved his glasses so he could rub his eye, how was he going to finish his work? Derek briefly considered using the Healing Touch to speed up, getting done quicker. He discarded the idea, Angie would berate him for weeks on end. He wondered what his wonderful blond nurse was doing now. . .

_Wait did I think __my__ wonderful nurse. . . DAMMIT!! She's my friend, she doesn't love me . . ._

Derek shook his head to clear his thoughts. He ran a hand through his brown hair, eyes still fixed on the mountain of papers. He pulled down the first sheet and started writing, deciding to get it over with.

"D-Derek? C-can you open t-the door, p-please?" The voice was decidedly a female's. Derek stood and walked to the door, he knew who it was.

"Come in Angie." He said and opened the door. He was surprised to see her hugging herself, soaking wet. He quickly pulled Angie into the office and shut the door.

"Wait one moment, okay?" Derek said. Angie nodded, she was still shaking. He walked the the heater and turned it on, tossing a blanket over to heat it up. Crossing to the closet he pulled out two towels and spare clothes, left for patients. He gently placed one of the towels around her shoulders and the other on her head. The clothes were left on the table.

"I'll get you some coffee, Ang, and I'll tell Tyler to use at least warm water next time." He said, heading to the door.

"H-how d-did you know it w-was him?" Angie asked.

"He did the same prank to me. So dry up and get changed and I'll bring food." With that he walked out, closing the door behind him. He found his way to the cafeteria, his brown eyes brightened as he saw the coffee, he practically lived on the stuff. He grabbed some biscuits and two cups, adding sugar to one of the cups as his companion liked.

_AGAIN with that damn word, Angie is not mine, she belongs to herself!_

Derek swiftly dodged the swarm of doctors, all heading to the coffee maker, and ducked out the door. As he headed down the hall he heard a yell behind him and stopped.

"Yo, Derek! What's up?" The man yelled. Derek turned to face the blond doctor, staring at him disapprovingly.

"You've already found out haven't you?" Derek nodded, "Okay, never play pranks on Angie, got it. Just don't hurt me! She already beat me up, I forgot she knew Aikido!" Tyler begged.

"Then to make it up for me follow . . ." Derek said. He walked to Angie and his office and tapped on the door.

"Ang, can I come in?" He called.

"Yeah, you can." She answered. Derek stepped in and walked to his desk, Tyler followed, avoiding Angie's gaze. Derek grabbed the mountain of papers and dumped them in his fellow doctor's hands. Tyler stared at him in confusion.

"Because you drenched my poor assistant Dr. Chase, I will probably be to busy having to do rounds by myself and watching her to do paperwork, so off you go!" Derek laughed. He gave Tyler a gentle shove out the door and closed it. Derek smiled as he heard Angie laugh at Tyler, he turned to see her sitting on the couch, wrapped in the warm blanket. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, and took her temperature.

"You've got a slight cold, Ang, that water of course." The only response he got was a small sneeze. Derek laughed, earning him a glare from her. He handed her a coffee and sat down beside her, laughing again as her lit up after seeing the hot drink.

"Surprised I remembered how you like it, eh?" He said.

"Surprised you make such a good coffee." She smiled. Angie quickly downed the rest of the cup and set it on the table. She smiled drowsily, resting against him, a hot drink and warm blankets tended to make her sleepy Derek learnt. Derek looked at the girl beside him, usually so uncomfortable being close to someone. He moved his arm so that he was holding her against himself, it stopped his arm from losing blood flow, that and he like having her near him.

"You don't have to stay with me . . . don't you have rounds?" Angie asked.

"I 've finished rounds and I'm staying because I like spending time with you, you are also in no shape for driving." Derek gently reprimanded.

_She's so cute when she's mad . . .heheh._

"I can drive. . . if I have to . . . nyah!" Angie growled.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Five . . .?"

"I have yet to lift my hand."

"Fine you're right. . . I should stay here. . . just, can you stay? I don't want to be left alone." Angie mumbled.Derek yawned, it was about time they left the hospital, but it was nice staying here with Angie curled against him, and she obviously was to tired to drive. She was more than half asleep already.

"I'll stay Ang, okay."

"Thanks, nigh' nigh' Derek . . . love you . . ." Angie yawned, slipping into sleep. Derek looked at Angie's sleeping form.

_She feels the same . . . thank Asclepius . . ._

"Nigh' nigh' Ang, love you too . . ." He whispered. He kissed her cheek then allowed sleep to overtake him, maybe pranks weren't so bad after all.

Outside two figures peered through the door. The doctor looked at the nurse beside him and then at the mound of paperwork. They both looked again at the sleeping forms of Derek and Angie, curled up on the couch.

"It was worth it." Dr. Chase whispered. The nurse, Leslie, smiled.

"Indeed it was."


End file.
